


Simon "Heart Eyes" Monroe

by peroxideprince



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is so cute, Kieren is Just Confused, M/M, Simon is a big gay baby, just implied, no siren yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprince/pseuds/peroxideprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[working title]<br/>Thoughts of the undead trio as they go about their second lives. Starts when Simon and Kieren meet and ends when I want it to end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon "Heart Eyes" Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3! i've been writing fics for 3 years but i'm still not very good. comments are encouraged!

“Excuse me?” Simon turned around to see… wow. The most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“You’re sitting on my grave.” Simon was confused. This looked like a normal, living human being, not one of the Undead.

“Really? Sorry, I didn’t realize.” He really was sorry. He jumped off the gravestone and looked the newcomer in the eyes. Simon was a few inches taller and probably a few years older. There were a few seconds of awkward tension before he turned around and read the stone. “Gone is the face we loved so dear, silent is the voice we loved to hear.” A few more seconds passed. “It rhymes. That’s nice.”

“I didn’t choose it.”

“What would you have chosen?”

Kieren, the owner of the grave, shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably something from a poem, or a song, or something. What wou-”

“‘I balanced all, brought all to mind,  
The years to come seemed waste of breath,  
A waste of breath the years behind  
In balance with this life, this death.’ Sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted. I just really like that quote.”

“Oh, you guys have met!” It was Amy Dyer. Simon hadn’t noticed her approaching- judging by the look on his face, Kieren hadn’t either.

“Not officially,” Simon replied.

“Kieren Walker, Simon Monroe. Simon, Kieren’s the one I was telling you about. Kieren, Simon’s one of the disciples of the Undead Prophet.”

“Oh.” Kieren looked awkward.

“You’ve heard of the Liberation Army?” Simon asked, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, I’ve heard some disturbing stuff.”

“Like what?” Simon would defend the ULA to the- well, to the death.

“Like people taking pills and going rabid on public transportation.”

“That wasn’t the ULA, handsome,” Amy replied.

“Kieren, how many people died in that attack you’re talking about?” Simon asked.

“Five, including my neighbor.”

“Well, I’m sorry about that,” Simon said, looking right at Kieren with sincerity and regret in his eyes. “But the living have committed atrocities too. The Ravenshead massacre? A man shot ten Undead people in the head. He got five years, because the judge said that Partially Deceased people were only half a person.”

“I don’t- I don’t agree with that, either.”

“The Undead Liberation Army is about protecting the Redeemed from the Living,” Simon explained. ”Because no one else will.”

“‘When injustice becomes law, resistance becomes duty,’” Amy quoted.

“Exactly,” Simon agreed. He just wanted Kieren to understand.

“Okay, well, if you could keep your resisting to yourselves, that’s be great. This place has had troubles. Maybe you should try to not stir up more.”

“How are we causing trouble?” Simon didn’t want to pick a fight; he just wanted to understand and be understood by Kieren.

“I don’t know. By going around like you are.”

“Like we are?”

“You know, without your mousse and your contacts and stuff.” Simon was disappointed in Kieren. He thought he was different.

“This is who we are, dum dum,” Amy said.

“Yeah, I realize that, but-”

“It’s who you are, Kieren. Running away won’t change that.”

“I’m not- I’m just… I’m going to start a new life.”

“You’ve already been given a new life. And you can live it here. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Simon could see in Kieren’s eyes that he understood.

“So?” Amy said, walking away with Simon. “What do you think?”

“He’s beautiful,” Simon answered, gray, lifeless eyes meeting Amy’s. “Absolutely beautiful.”

“Ahh! I knew you would like him.”

'You don’t understand,' Simon thought. 'He’s the one.'

**Author's Note:**

> im crying they're such losers  
> check out my tumblr: peroxideprince.tumblr.com  
> pls i'm crying


End file.
